The Next Generation
by Et3rnal.Lyfe
Summary: Ten years ago, Alexis DeSilva’s best friend Jake Slater moved away. Ten years later, he comes back and they fall in love. That would be fine if a young ghost wasn’t trying to make everyone miserable. Can they stop her before something disastrous happens?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alexis POV.

10 years ago……

"_I'll be back Lexi." Jake hugged me and ran back to his dad._

"_Don't leave!" I screamed, holding back tears I ran to my mom._

"_Why does he have to leave? Mommy it's not fair!"_

"_Shh…Jake doesn't want to leave, Paul's grandpa is dying. Paul has to go back to be with him."_

"_Why does Jake have to go?" My mom didn't know how painful it was for a 7 year old to loose their best friend._

"_Don't make it any harder for Jake come on go inside and find daddy." I ran back near the house and saw my mom talking to Jake's mom and dad._

"_I'm so sorry Alexis caused such a scene." _

"_It's okay Suze we know how hard it is for her, when we told Jake he wouldn't stop crying." _

"_You'll be back right Paul?" Mommy asked._

"_Yes, as soon as possible but Joan wants to visit her family too."_

"_Okay, bye." Mr. Slater hugged mom and they drove away._

_I ran back into the house to find my father standing in front of the fire place staring at some pictures, a solemn expression on his face. I ran to my room._

Present time….

"Alex! Come down for breakfast!"

"Coming!" I shouted and ran down stairs. When I reached the bottom I saw my dad reading the news paper, my mom was walking around the kitchen trying to make breakfast.

"Jesse, put away that newspaper and help."

"Wait a second, I read this art-"

"JUST COME OVER HERE!" Mom scolded and dad just rolled his eyes and walked over by her side helping her make pan cakes.

"Good Morning mom and dad."

"Oh hey Alex, good morning." Mom replied.

"Buenos días Lexi." I smiled at dad and sat down for breakfast.

I finished breakfast and started for the door to go to school when my mom suddenly stopped me.

"Have fun Lexi, Actually I'm sure you will today. Buh bye." Whoa did mom just say that to me? She never told me to have fun since I turned 9. Whatever, I went outside and started to walk.

While I was walking to school I noticed a glowing women by the side of the road. It was a ghost. Let me explain, I'm a mediator, the liaison between the living and the dead in other words I can communicate with the dead. I don't really find it that much of a curse unlike my mom. Though I've always thought it was annoying with ghosts popping up so often. Back to the ghost on the side, I pushed my long black hair black and walked calmly up to the ghost.

"Hello."

"Y-you can see me?"

"Yeah I'm a mediator, I can talk and touch ghosts."

"You mean I'm a ghost?!?"

"Yes, now all we have to do is figure out why you're still here. Because you do not die and stay on earth unless you have unfinished business to do, do you have any clue?"

"I think it's because…You see my will is hidden away under a floor panel in my house, in the kitchen. I don't know if anyone can find it….an-"

"Oh okay maybe I can call your family and tell them where it is."

She quickly gave me her phone number and she dematerialized and I quickly tried to get to school without being late.

"ALEXIS!" My best friend-Bonnie McTavish- ran up to me and hugged me.

"Hey Bonnie!" I hugged her quickly and we went to class together. We stepped into our first class-algebra- and sat down.

"Good morning class, today we have a new student joining us." Mr.Carneon announced, then an extremely hot guy with brown hair, sky blue eyes, and perfect face walked in and stood in front of the class room.

"His name is Jake Slater."

JAKE SLATER???? AS IN THE JAKE SLATER THAT LEFT TEN YEARS AGO? THE ONE THAT PROMISED TO COME BACK? THE ONE THAT WAS MY BEST FRIEND? I was so shocked that when Mr.Carneon told me that Jake was going to sit next to me, I didn't even know until Jake finally walked over and slid into the seat next to me. I felt ever girl in the class's gaze on me, filled with lust and jealousy.

"Hey I'm Jake Slater." Jake stuck a hand out and I shook it and introduced myself.

"Alexis DeSilva." I smiled hoping he would recognize me.

"WHAT? No way! Lexi, it's me!"

"Jake, I'm glad you remember me." He hugged me and the lesson started. I couldn't believe Jake had actually came back I was so happy. He then slipped me a note in the middle of class.

Lexi-

What would you say if we went to your house-or mine-after school and catch up?

Jake

I quickly scribbled down a yes and passed it back to him, he smiled with delight. After Algebra, Jake caught up with me while I was walking with Bonnie and asked me about my schedule;

"Lexi! Wait up." I turned around and saw Jake running after me.

"Hey."

"Hey, I was wondering. Can I look at your schedule?"

"Uh, sure." I handed it to him and he had a stunned expression on his face.

"We have every class together except biology!"

"Cool!"

"Also, one more thing. I'll meet you after school at your locker."

"1594"

"Got it, bye." Then he started to walk to biology.

Then Bonnie started questioning…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dinner

"Lexi? I'll meet you after school? Did you know Jake Slater before today?"

"Yeah, he was my best friend when I was 7 but then he moved away, he said he would be back and now he is."

"Whoa…"

I walked into my next class and sat down, I started to day dream through every class… Finally the bell rang for dismissal. I ran to my locker only to find Jake there already with everything packed and ready.

"Hey." He hugged me and I opened my locked and I quickly got everything and we went to his car. Jake had silver M6 BMW Convertible. He opened the door to the passenger seat and I slid in.

"Where to?" he asked.

"How about my house? It's still where it was ten years ago."

"Sure, I want to see how much it might have changed."

I laughed and when we got there we walked up to the porch.

"Nervous?"

"Yeah sort of, I wouldn't want Mr. And Mrs. De Silva to think I'm some stranger."

I got my keys out and walked in.

"Mom! I'm home, I brought a friend."

"A friend is it who I think it is?" Mom started to come down stairs.

"It is!" Mom practically yelled.

"What? Mom, you don't even know who he is yet for all you know he might be some weird guy from school who I'm doing a project with."

"Of course not, that's Jake right? Hello Jake where's your father? Tell your mom I said hello, I was like so excited when Paul called a few weeks ago and said you guys were coming back, where do you live right now? Maybe I should visit Joan and Paul."

"Er…Yes it's me Mrs.DeSilva and dad is still at the house we live one block away." Jake answered.

"Whoa, lets go to the living room, come on Jake." I smiled and ran into the living room.

"Where have you been the past ten years? Did it seriously take ten years to visit your dad's grandpa?" I asked, clearly amazed that it took him the incredible time period to visit a relative.

"When we left that day, my dad took us to the air port and we flew to Seattle. We later found Grandpie-I call him grandpie-in the Seattle cancer hospital and he was fighting a type of bone cancer. I don't know how he got it, so don't ask me. Grandpie had an estimated of one year left so dad wanted to stay for that whole year. But it turns out Grandpie was much stronger, so he lasted for three whole years. Then my mom wanted to visit all her relatives, so we ended up traveling around half the globe and we finally came back." Jake replied, with a solemn expression on his face.

"You haven't told me what you've been up to Lexi."

"Well, after you left I got very depressed. I've never lost a friend just like that so I started to get very bored and all. Mom signed me up for camps, anything that would help me make new friends. But I refused to make any new friends, hanging on to the fact that you would come back and I wouldn't need new friends. After a few years, I lost and gave in, and made some new friends. That's how I met Bonnie, or Candy I should say. I didn't think you were going to come back but I never forgot about you. You were my best friend ever!" I smiled, and started to blush a bit, realizing what I had said I just looked away and waited for Jake to say something.

"Oh, but I came back in the end right?

"Yeah." We kept talking and talking and soon it was time for dinner, I assumed that he had to go but instead it was the complete opposite.

"I guess you have to go now?"

"No, why? Didn't you know?"

"Know what?"

"Your parents invited me and my parents to stay for dinner."

"Whoa, cool okay then wanna watch a movie after dinner?"

"Sure, you can choose." Wow, not many guys let girls choose the movie. But Jake certainly did; what a gentleman…and he's so hot…wait. What am I thinking? Jake is my best friend, best friends do not think that each other are hot. But have you even seen those muscles? Whoa this is going too far, Stop it Alexis!! During dinner dad started to talk about this book he read lately and Jake's dad seemed to be deeply absorbed in their conversation. Even mom started to talk to Mrs. Slater about some new sales at Saks and other fashion stores. This left lonely me and Jake sitting awkwardly beside each other. Then Jake brought up a few questions.

"I know this is a weird question, but you have a boyfriend right Lexi?" Wow, he was right. This was a weird question, it sounded like he wanted to ask me out…thought I was sure Jake would never be interested in me. I was like his little sister.

"Nope."

"Cool me neither." Jake replied excitedly. Was he kidding? How could someone like Jake NOT have a girlfriend? Maybe he didn't now. But I'm sure Lola Clemmings and Arianne Ackerman-why did one of them have to happen to be my cousin?-would ask him out tomorrow. As soon as we finished dinner Jake and I started to watch_ Titanic. _I had no idea why I chose that. I guess it was just a random pick.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the mediator.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Rejected!!!

When I woke up the next day, I thought today was going to be another boring day…but it turned out to be the opposite. "Alex!"

"Yes? I'll be down in a minute!"

"Oh okay, you have a visitor though." A visitor? Nobody ever visits in the morning unless…their driving you to school. But who would drive me to school? Bonnie didn't have a car. Who did I know have a car? This was confusing, and I really wanted to see who it was so I quickly go dressed in a light green tank top with jeans, pulled my hair back into a pony tail and made my way downstairs. As I went down, I heard a familiar masculine voice…a guy came to pick me up? Finally I realized who it was, it was Jake. HE came by to drive me to school I was so shocked that my mom thought I was sick.

"Hey Alex." Jake said as he saw me.

"H-hi Jake?"

"Yeah it's me." He smiled and sat down with the glass of orange juice my mom gave him.

"You alright Lex? You don't look so well. Maybe I should tell yo-"

"It's okay mom, no need to call dad. He already has lots of stuff to do at the hospital."

"Okay…why don't you sit down and have a piece of toast. Jake won't mind would you Jake?"

"Nope, not at all Mrs. De Silva." I finally finished my toast, Jake and I got into his car and we arrived at school. When we or should I say I saw a female ghost materialize behind me. I turned around to talk to the ghost when-would you know it?-Jake was already speaking to her.

"You can see her?"

"So now we-what? Oh hi Alexis, see what?" I gestured towards the ghost.

"Yes…you can too?"

"Yeah." I bit my lip and turned back to the ghost.

"Sorry, where were we?" Jake asked.

"I'll start from the beginning. I'm Serenity, I-as you put it- just died a few weeks ago. From a murder case, I think it was because I was a witness to a very important murder case." Serenity started crying but she continued to tell us what happened. "I-it's not fair…I was just doing what's right. I didn't deserver to d-die."

"I'm sorry." I whispered feeling horrible about what happened to Serenity. She looked like she was just a mere eighteen. Jake didn't really seemed concerned on how she died, more on how she can move on.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"No, maybe because I'm not supposed to die? The judge probably hates me now. I died before I got to go on court and tell my story. Now the case would never be solved and I would've died for nothing! I want revenge!" Serenity screamed once and she disappeared.

"Wow."

"We're almost late, come on Jake." I ran up to the entrance of the school and we entered our first class. Phys Ed. Today was optional because our gym teacher was absent. Our choices were, Running Laps, Sit-ups, Push-ups, and Basketball. I chose running. I liked running, it was energizing and I loved how the wind blew in my face. Surprisingly Jake joined me, and possibly because Jake joined me. Lola and Arianne joined.

"Hey Jake." Arianne whispered while running.

"Hi."

"Do you want to sit with us at lunch? You can come too if you want Alexis." Whoa, when did Arianne start being nice to me? Sure she was my cousin but we never talked much and she didn't even treat me like her cousin.

"Sure, Lexi and I can sit with you." Jake replied and flashed one of his amazing irresistible smiles at Arianne and Lola, Then Lola let out a dreamy sigh. How ridiculous could she be? After Phys Ed I had Algebra and Biology. Through Algebra, Lola was busy 'trying' to catch Jake's attention by occasionally dropping her pencil, ruler, eraser etc. Then came Biology with Arianne flicking her hair all the time beside Jake, but strangely he paid no attention and just listened in class. Finally it was lunch; I had to tell Bonnie I couldn't sit with her for today. She would certainly be surprised. As soon as the bell rang I ran out to find Bonnie.

"Candy!"

"What? Alex? Please don't call me Candy; you know I find it annoying."

"Oh well, by the way Bonnie, I can't sit with you. Just for today I'm so so sorry. Arianne practically FORCED Jake and I to sit with her."

"Arianne wants to sit with you and Jake? Wait why Jake and you? Isn't Jake the one she's wants to befriend?"

"Yeah but Jake only wants to sit with me?"

"Why?"

"I have no clue, maybe just because I'm the only person he knows well."

"Okay…promise it's only for today?"

"Yeah."

"Fine, but you HAVE to tell me about it. I can't wait to hear about what Arianne Ackerman and Lola Clemmings talk about at lunch!"

"Thanks Bon Bon!" I smiled and ran towards Arianne and Lola's table, Jake looked like he was bored to the extreme, there was silence when I came but it ended when Arianne said hi to me. Then everyone started to talk again.

"Hey Alexis." Lola said boredly, she clearly didn't want me here but oh well. I'm here already so deal with it Lola! Jake suddenly became all hyper and started to talk a lot. Maybe cause I was here. He's always talks when I'm around, thought I have no clue as to why.

"So Jake," Arianne started, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope."

"Oh, cool. Because I was wondering if you would like to go to the mall with me on Sunday. Maybe like a mini date or something?" SEE? I knew Arianne or Lola would ask Jake out. I'm not the ONLY one that thinks he's hot. Lola and Arianne and pretty much the entire feminine population of our school think he is! I wonder what he's going to say. Please say no…Please say n-…what am I thinking? Why do I care what Jake says? It's not like I like him or anything…Then I was brought back to the present with Jake's shocking response.

"Er…I don't really know how to say this but I'm sort of busy on Sunday and I actually like someone else…and I'm sorry." I looked at Jake, then at Arianne. Then back at Jake and I noticed he was blushing. Blushing big time! But what really shocked me wasn't him blushing but his response. Jake had just rejected Arianne. Nobody has ever rejected Arianne. Then I looked at how Arianne would take this. She was as stunned as I was, but I could tell how angry she was.

"Oh? Oh, okay. It's cool. 'Scuse Me." Then she ran to the washroom and probably to cry. But all I could think of was Arianne was…REJECTED!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-I do not own the mediator**

Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I really appreciate it!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Dream

"_Lexi?" I hear Jake calling my name, I turn around. But instead of finding Jake there I find an angry Arianne there._

"_YOU! You took Jake away from me!" Take Jake away from her? He was never her's to begin with!_

"_What are you talking about? I didn't take Jake and he never belonged to you."_

"_He would've been if you hadn't kept hanging out with him! The 'another girl' he likes is you! It must be! If it wasn't you he would never had rejected me! The whole school is laughing now! Are you happy now?"_

"_First of all, I hang out with him as his best friend. Second of all, I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me, third of all it isn't the end of the world just because he rejected you. Normal people get rejected everyday. Get over it Annie!" I was the ONLY person in the world who called her Annie. She hated that name._

"_Well I'm not normal! I'm better than normal, he shouldn't have rejected me! Last of all I'm not Annie!! You'll regret taking him! You'll pay for ruining my reputation." Then Arianne took out a knife from behind her back and began to plunge it into me when I screamed._

"ALEXIS? ARE YOU OKAY?" My dad quickly ran over to my room, I could see he hadn't yet slept. Probably just reading or-ugh-making out with my mom. A second later my mom ran over with a panicked face and came into my room.

"Alex, are you okay? Do you have a fever?"

"I-I'm fine mom, bad dream. Sorry."

"Oh? Oh, okay. Come on Jesse." Mom and dad went back to their rooms. I sat quietly on the window ledge of my room and looked out at the stars. I wondered what if Arianne was right? I mean the part about Jake. What if he really did like me? I sort of liked him maybe. I was confused, so I switched my attention back onto the stars. I chose one of the brightest I could find and wished upon it:

_Starlight, Star bright,_

_First star I see tonight,_

_I wish I may, I wish I might_

_Have the wish I wished tonight._

I couldn't really explain what I wished for, I just wanted to understand. Maybe that was what I wished for. I was confused; I didn't know what I wished for. I couldn't understand. While gazing into the stars once again, I fell asleep once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-I do not own the mediator..Isn't this disclaimer getting boring? Yeah I thought so :)**

** Please review and yeah :D  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: YOU ALL MUST SUFFER!

The next morning I woke up and found that it was already 10:00. I am going to be in so much trouble! I ran down stairs to find my parents watching a movie. A MOVIE! If they would have bothered to wake me up then I would not be here late for my classes!

"MOM! DAD! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP? NOW I'M LATE BIG TIME!" I screamed at them.

"Calm down Lexi, did you forget? It's Saturday today." Dad whispered.

"Oh? Oh… sorry…"

"It's okay, breakfast is in the microwave."

"Okay."

That, was so embarrassing…I decided to go back up to my room to lie down for a while when I saw Serenity sitting on my bed.

"Serenity?"

"Oh, hey medium!"

"Mediator." I pronounced, stretching each of the syllables longer.

"Whatever."

"Why are you here?"

"I want revenge."

"What? No no no, revenge isn't good. I'm sorry you died before it was your time but life isn't perfect. Things happen."

"Well you're in luck, because I just "happen" to want revenge."

"I didn't mean it that way." I snorted at her.

"Whatever, so are you in or out?"

"In what?"

"Are you going to help me with my revenge?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Like I said before, revenge is bad."

"So? Murdering me is bad!" She screamed. I was pretty sure my parents heard her too since they were mediators too but they were probably too caught up watching that movie to come and see what happened.

"I know, but if you do anything bad. I'll have to stop you."

"You? Are going to stop ME? Well, in that case this offer is like so over! You are going to suffer too. Your boyfriend as well."

"My what?"

"Your boyfriend, the one brown hair, blue eyes? Him."

"Jake's not my boyfriend."

"Like I said, whatever. If your not going to help me AND you're going to mess with my plans you are going to suffer."

"What?"

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

With that she dematerialized and left a worried me sitting in my room. I don't know whether she was joking or not but I was worried for some reason. Then the phone rang. I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey! It's Jake, Lexi right?"

"Yeah."

"Good! I almost thought that it was Mrs.DeSilva!" He laughed lightly and continued to speak.

"Okay, so I was wondering. Maybe you could bring some of your friends with you and we can go to the mall. I don't know too many people and there's this new CD. I sound like a girl don't I? Whatever, So can you?"

"Sure, I'll bring Bonnie!"

"Oh okay, tell her and I'll come pick you up in 10 minutes! Bye Lex!"

"Buh Bye." I hung up and quickly called Bonnie.

"Bon?"

"Hello Alex."

"Jake and I will come in 15 minutes to pick you up. Get ready."

"Wuh? Why? Where are we going?"

"Mall, just get ready."

"Fine." I hung up and got dressed. I wore a pair of light blue jeans and a pink t-shirt. Pulled my hair into a pony tail and went down stairs.

"I'm going to the mall mom, bye." I ran out the door before she could say a word. I ran to Jake's house. Hoping he had not yet left. He hadn't. I rang the doorbell. Mr. Slater opened the door.

"Why, hello Alexis."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Slater."

"Would you like to come in? Jake's just changing."

"Sure, thanks." I went into the Slater's home. It had warm colors, making it seem incredibly friendly. I sat on the couch and waited for Jake to come down. Then he came down the stairs.

"Hey, dad. I'm going out now."

"Don't forget your friend."

"I'm going to pick her up now."

"She's already here."

"Huh?" Jake turned around and looked at the couch and saw me.

"Lexi? I said I would come pick you up."

"I decided to walk, I didn't want my mom to ask me where I was going."

"Oh, okay then. Who's coming?"

"Bonnie."

"That's all?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then, let's go." We went outside and walked to his car. We finally reached Bonnie's house. Mrs. McTavish opened the door.

"Hello Alexis, Bonnie will come out in a second."

"Okay." She turned around and called Bonnie.

"Coming, oh hey Alex, bye mom."

"Bye, have fun Bon." Bonnie got into the car and Jake started to drive.

"So…which store do you guys wanna go to first?" Jake started, I could tell he was nervous.

"HMV!" Bonnie screamed.

"Okay." When we got there Bonnie practically bounced off the car and ran into HMV.

"Omigod, OH MY GOODNESS!! There it is!"

"What?"

"The new band! XYZ's CD is out! I just listened to one of their songs on the internet today. It was so good!"

"You like this too?" Jake asked.

"OF COURSE!"

"Me too, I came here to buy it too today."

"Wow." I whispered.

When we finally made our way out of HMV I started to go crazy.

"Let's go in there!" I dragged Bonnie and Jake into the nearest clothing store and grabbed a million things off the hooks and ran into the change room. First I tried on a white tube top with a blue jean jacket and a pair of jeans. I showed it to Bonnie and Jake.

"What do you think?"

"It looks so nice on you! You should totally get it!" Bonnie cooed.

"Nice, you should get it Lexi."

"Okay." I went back inside and changed into another outfit. It was a dress though. A plain, little black dress. I went outside so they could see.

"Lex, you look amazing. Are you getting that?" Jake asked. I looked at the mirror, I had to admit it looked very nice.

"I don't know…"

"Bonnie? What do you think."

"Yes all the way." She smiled.

"Just get it Lexi, I'll pay." Said Jake and smiled.

"What? N-no I couldn't It wou-"

"You are getting this dress, anyways isn't there a dance or something next month?"

"Yes bu-"

"Do you have anything else?" Jake asked, probably knowing that I didn't have a lot of dresses at home."

"Nope she doesn't!" Bonnie answered for me.

"Well it's settled, get changed and we'll go grab lunch. I'm getting hungry." I quickly went back into the change room and changed. Still that Jake was going to get me that dress. When Jake came out he handed me the bag.

"Thanks."

"No problem Lexi, you looked great in it. It would've been a shame not to buy it." Bonnie, Jake and I walked to the food court and started to order. I spotted Arianne walking towards us. She had an angry expression on her face.

"Why, hello Alexis. It's nice to see you here."

"Arianne."

"Yes, I was wondering. WHO did you come with?"

"Bonnie…"

"Anyone else?"

"Jake." I mumbled.

"Pardon me?"

"Jake."

"Ah, yes where is he?" I pointed at Jake by Burger King.

"WHAT?" She flicked her hair and her "minions" came and surrounded Bonnie and I.

"Guess what girls, Alexis here says Jake over there," she pointed a finger at Jake. "Brought her to the mall today, but he rejected me yesterday!"

"What?" one of the girls whispered.

"She's such a whor" Just then Jake walked back with the food.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked.

"Uh, why are you hanging out with such a bitc?" Arianne asked Jake.

"What the hel, Arianne? What's your problem? What happened Lexi?"

"I have no clue." I whispered.

"Why don't you just leave us alone." Bonnie suggested.

"I decide what I wanna do, albino. 'Scuse me Jake? You rejected me, to go out with her?"

"So?"

"Uh, whatever. Let's go girls." Arianne said and her "minions" walked away with her.

"Are you okay Lexi? Don't listen to them." I was actually pretty shocked at how Jake defended me. Usually words like those would've made me burst into tears but somehow with Jake here, I didn't.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Let's eat."

"Okay." then we started to eat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-I do not own the mediator...aww..:(**

**Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! I would like more though :p**

* * *

Chapter 6: Realization and Confessions

Yesterday when I came back home from shopping it was actually quite a funny, Jake dropped me off and I walked into the house with seven bags of clothes. My dad sees me and looks at me with a weird face.

"Where have you been Lexi?"

"The Mall." I replied joyfully.

"Were you shoplifting?"

"What? Dad, I bought these clothes. With money." Then my mom chose that time to come inside and she practically freaked.

"You're back Ale-"

"Mom? Are you okay?"

"How much did you spend? I know you like shopping, I do to but it looks like you bought too much here." Then my mom started going on about how I have to watch my limits when I spend money blah blah blah. Finally I decided to cut in.

"Mom, most of these were from sales, and Jake paid for three of them."

"ALEXIS? How many times do I need to tell you it's not nice to beg for stuff."

"Mom, I didn't. Jake kept on making me try on things. He was practically giving me the mall. I tried to stop him. I seriously did."

"Fine, but next time. Please try to tell Jake not to spend so much. Okay hun?"

"Sure mom." I rolled my eyes and dragged the seven bags of clothes up into my room. I grabbed my clothes and quickly took a shower. Then I laid down in my bed. So that was really pretty funny yesterday. I walked up to my closet and picked out an outfit for Monday. I picked the white tube top with the blue jean jacket. Then I laid on my bed to think. I bet Arianne was going to make me feel miserable again tomorrow but Jake would be there. Jake, then I realized. I think I was in love with my best friend. I was in love with Jake. I tried to shake this thought from my head but it of no use. As the day passed, I grew more and surer of this conclusion. There was no escaping it. Though I knew that I was in love with Jake, I had no idea how he felt about me.

_The Next Day……_

"Alex, your ride is here!"

"Oh okay mom, tell Jake to wait a minute."

"Sure."

I quickly changed into my outfit and ran downstairs, and saw Jake's incredible smile. He looked so amazing, I hugged him and we went outside.

"I see you wore the outfit you bought yesterday." He said, eyeing my jacket."

"Yes." I smiled.

"Are you available after school?"

"Yeah."

"Meet me in the beach after school."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just come."

"Oh, okay." Then Jake was quiet for the rest of the drive, which was very weird. Usually Jake had loads to say. I wondered what he was thinking of. When we finally reached the school in what seemed like a very long five minutes, Bonnie rushed over to talk to me.

"Guess what Alex!"

"What?" I said boredly, I was so depressed that Jake hadn't said a single thing to me during the ride!

"You don't sound like you care…Hmph!" She turned around a started to walk away. I tried to fake some excitement and it worked.

"No! Bonnie, tell me!" I ran after her and she told me what happened. Daniel Qiremen, the guy she's had a crush on since middle school, asked her to the prom. Lucky her, Jake would never ask me. That's my luck, falling in love with my best friend who just treats you like a little sister.

"Congratulations Bonnie!" Then we went to class, I dreaded every class where Jake and I sat together. There was an awkward silence between us, which made me unsure of weather to go to the park after school or not. Finally when the bell rang for dismissal, I ran to my locker. Packed up everything and I headed for the beach. Only to find Jake already there with closed eyes, lying on the sand. I sat down next to him and surprisingly I found the courage to slip my fingers into his. He sighed and opened his eyes.

"You're here." He smiled and started to stare at the water.

"So, why did you bring me here?" I asked, clearly curious.

"I don't know…I wanted to-" He paused, unsure of what he should say and continued again. "_Tell_ you something, but I don't know how to say it."

"You can tell me, I'm ready for anything." I said with confidence.

"I really don't know how to say it, Maybe this will show you."

"Wha-" I couldn't finish what I was about to say because at that time Jake lowered his head and covered my lips with his. Jake was an amazing kisser, I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss by pulling me closer to him. I felt amazing. Then I pulled away to breath. Jake looked at me with a confused expression which quickly turned to joy.

"Lexi? You're not mad at me or anything for being so forward?"

"Nope, that was the best thing that ever happened to me." I smiled and Jake grabbed me and started to hug me.

"I was so worried you wouldn't feel the same, that's why I was so quiet this morning."

"It's okay now Jake." I smiled. I suggested that we went home now, it was getting dark. Jake drove me back to my house, one hand on the wheel, the other holding mine. I felt incredible. When we were at the door, Jake and I said good bye. He kissed me on the cheek once more and left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-I do not own the mediator.**

Thanks for the reviews :D Here's chapter 7**  
**

* * *

Chapter 7: Disaster number one

I woke up the next morning and heard a shriek.

"I told you that you would pay, now you'll see what I mean." Serenity was here to cause havoc!

"What do you want?"

"I wanted you to help me but you wouldn't so now you'll pay."

"Why? I just refused to help you with revenge. I can help you move on though."

"No."

"Just don't please."

"No, you see what I mean." With that she disappeared. I ran down stairs and saw my parents.

"Mom, Dad. I have to go now."

"You have school though." Dad replied.

"I don't, I can't just let me skip today it's important."

"Alexis."

"Daddy, please."

"No." I ran towards the door.

"ALEXIS CATHERINE DESILVA!" I didn't care, I kept ran out the door and started to run to Jake's house. I was worried, something might've happened to him. I knocked on the door. Jake answered.

"Alexis?"

"Jake, are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"The ghost. Revenge."

"The wacko one?"

"Yeah."

"What about her?"

"She said she'll make us pay. I was worried."

"I'm fine Lexi." Then he kissed me lightly on the lips and hugged me.

"It's just that she keeps telling me that I will pay for not helping her and I'm scared."

"It's okay, you're safe, I'll protect you." Then he drove us to school. Then I saw Bonnie.

"Be right back Jakey, I have to talk to Bon."

"Jakey? Hmm, okay." I walked over to Bonnie, she looked different…she looked like she was scared.

"Candy?"

"A-Alexis, I can't b-be your friend a-anymore. I h-hate you."

"What? Bonnie?"

"Just don't m-make this any harder than it already is f-for me."

"Fine. Gosh." I walked away from Bonnie and back to Jake.

"B-Bonnie." I started to cry.

"Bonnie what? Lexi are you crying?"

"She hates me!" I screamed.

"It's okay, I'm still here." I nodded and hugged Jake, he started to kiss the top of my head and held me in his arms. I couldn't believe that Bonnie would hate me. What did I do? I've never felt so, so betrayed before.

"I-I don't feel too well, I'm gonna go home."

"I'll drive you back." Jake offered.

"N-no it's okay, you'll be late for class."

"Lexi, if you don't let me drive you home I'll get mad at you."

"Fine." I sighed and got onto his car and he drove me home. I got inside and found my mom cleaning the house.

"S-sorry mom." She turned around with and angry look on her face but it softened after a second or two.

"Alex, you can't just run outside, your dad and I were extremely worried."

"Sorry, I'm not feeling too well, can I stay home?"

"I'll drive you to the hospital, your dad can take a look at you and you can apologize."

"Fine." I walked outside and climbed into my mom's car. It's not fair she and dad both have a car and I don't! Then my mom climbed in and put the car in ignition.

"Lexi honey, are you sure you're just feeling sick physically? You look like you just cried."

"I did."

"Why?"

"Bonnie hates me, I don't want to talk about it mom."

"Fine, but your dad might ask too."

"Whatever." I turned to look out the window. Then we arrived at the hospital. I climbed out of the car and ran inside to find dad. I found a nurse talking to dad, she looked like she was flirting with him, oh my goodness if mom saw that she would freak and my dad didn't notice AND doesn't the nurse know that my dad is married and with and has a seventeen year old daughter? I decided to tell the nurse that I was his daughter before mom came in.

"Excuse me miss, but incase you haven't noticed Mr. De Sliva, my dad, is married and he has a daughter me and he is not interested in a person like you. So please just stop flirting with him or my mom will see and who knows what will happen to you." My dad and the nurse both stared at me. What? It's not like I was telling her to kill herself. Then the nurse glared at me with hatred. I smiled and shrugged, then I turned to dad.

"Sorry about this morning, I was worried about something."

"Lexi, your mom and I was so worried. Anyways…" Dad stared at the nurse gestured for her to leave. "You didn't really have to do what you just did. I didn't notice, anyways I would never like Jan, your mom is gorgeous."

"Still. I felt it was my duty, or mom might've killed that um Jan." Dad rolled his eyes and saw mom. He held his hands open and my mom walked over and hugged him.

"Jesse, Lexi isn't feeling too well." Mom told dad, then dad turned to me and told me to follow him. He took my temperature and all of the other stuff.

"Alexis, are you sure you're not feeling well? Your temperature is fine, your lungs are clear and all."

"I'm sure."

"Okay then, just stay home and rest." I nodded and went outside to look for mom.

"I'm ready."

"Okay, lets go. Wait a second let me say bye to your father." Mom turned and went into dad's office. I heard her say bye then it was quiet…probably them kissing…then mom came out smiling. She drove me back home and I went up to my room and laid down.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer-I do not own the mediator once again**

**Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it and for those who know me I am Peachy1214 :)**

* * *

Chapter 8: Disaster Number Two

Jake's POV.

I just arrived at school from driving Lexi home. I was worried about her, she seemed so sad about what happened between her and Bonnie. I couldn't stand to see those sad emerald eyes. I was going to consult Bonnie about this. When the bell rang for lunch I walked straight to Bonnie's locker.

"Excuse me Bonnie, I have to talk to you."

"Why?" She asked.

"It's regarding Lexi."

"I didn't do it on purpose I swear!"

"What?"

"Um, c-come." She led me to the library and we stood between the bookshelves. She looked around worriedly.

"C-Can you keep a s-secret?" She asked.

"Sure?"

"I c-can see ghosts, one came to me this morning. It said that if I didn't ditch Alexis she'll kill her and me. I did it to save mine and her life. Please don't tell her or the ghost will come after me. And I know you're probably thinking I'm whack or whatever but it's true I can see ghosts."

"Wow, I guess we have more in common than I knew."

"What?"

"Lexi and I can see ghosts too." Bonnie stared at me dumbfounded.

"Y-You're no serious are you?"

"I'm serious."

"Wow. I never knew…"

"Yeah…"

"Okay, I hope she's okay. It's for the best."

"She went home today sick crying over it." I rolled my eyes.

"O-Oh my. I'm so, so sorry. I just wanted to save her." Bonnie started to cry. I tried to make her feel better, she was Lexi's best friend after all.

"It's okay. I'm sure she won't blame you. I'll try to make her feel better." I offered.

"Thank you!" She smiled and left. Then the whacko ghost appeared.

"Having a reunion are we?" She laughed. I glared at her.

"What do you want from us?"

"Just your help in my revenge."

"Never, will I ever help you."

"Fine, then you have to break up with that little bitc, she needs to know how loneliness feels!" She laughed maniacally.

"No!"

"Are you sure? I can kill her I assure you, it won't be hard."

"You wouldn't dare…" I stared at her more intensely than ever.

"Or would I? Do what I say or she dies. I'm not joking." She laughed and disappeared. Now I was left with no choice, I had to break up with Alexis to save her life. I love her too much to let her die. She'll hate me but at least she'll live. She'll move on someday. This hurts so much, but I had to do it. As soon as school was over I rushed to visit Alexis. I felt horrible, breaking up with her just when Bonnie ditched her this morning. It was so cruel. I knocked on the door, Lexi opened the door. She smiled when she saw it was me. She looked so adorable.

"Jake!"

"Hey…" I answered nervously.

"What's wrong?" She asked, worried.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to do this but…"

"B-But what?"

"T-This i-isn't working o-out."

"W-What do you mean?" She asked, I could see her eyes getting red.

"I h-hope we can still be friends." With that she nodded and ran back inside slamming the door behind her. I felt so cruel. I loved her, but I couldn't be with her. This was heart breaking.

Alexis's POV.

I couldn't believe what happened? Today was the worst day of my life! First Bonnie ditched me now Jake breaks up with me? There's no more justice in this world! When he told me at first I couldn't believe it I thought he was joking. But when he said he hoped we could still be friends that did it. I ran up to my room and cried. How could he do that? We've only been together for two days. What did I do wrong? Was he a player? Why? I've been his friend since I was a baby! How could he do this to me? Even if he WAS a player why did he have to toy with MY emotions? For the first time in life, I felt deserted and heart broken. I think my mom heard me slam the door, because a minute later she arrived at my room asking me what was wrong. I looked at her with puffy red eyes.

"J-Jake broke up with me!" I cried even more and buried my head into my pillow. My mom gasped.

"Oh my. Alex honey, I'm sorry." She walked over to my bed and hugged me. I didn't feel better, at least not much. But she did comfort me a little.

"It's okay Lexis, when your dad and I was young back then, I thought he didn't love me but I was wrong. You never know Alex." She winked and went away. I didn't believe my mom! She and dad were destined to be happy! I bet I was star-crossed or something! This is so unfair! I didn't deserve to be star-crossed! I wanted to run, run far away. I needed my own time. So with that, I opened my window, I climbed out and shut it. Slowly I made my way down and I got on my bike. I biked to the park. I sat there quietly, thinking. I felt terrible.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my new characters and this plot **

This is the last chapter. Short I know, I might do a few one chapter fan fics that are really pointless but oh well. Thanks for reviewing everyone, though I only had a couple of constant readers.(Not that I don't appreciate that fact that you take the time to read this but I just wanted more readers)**  
**Yeah, that's all. Enjoy and watch out for my new fan fics?

* * *

Chapter 9: Righting Wrongs and happily ever after?

Jake's POV.

What I said to Lexi broke my heart. I can't believe I actually cried when I got home. That bitcy ghost was going to pay. I was going to exorcise her. I called the ghost.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Follow me, I'm going to help you." I whispered.

"I see, brightened up didn't you?" I rolled my eyes and got a hold of her. Pictured shadow land and we were there. In front of the big doors dad had once showed me when I was little.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Your rewards, you've been wrongly murdered. You deserve something." I faked a smile. Hoping it would be convincing enough.

"I see." She smiled and walked towards to doors. They opened and she disappeared into the light. I pictured home once again. I was sitting on my bed with the midnight blue blankets. I laid down. The ghost was gone, we were safe. Time to apologize to Lexi. Wait, Bonnie has to go too. I called Bonnie.

"Hello?" Bonnie answered, I knew long enough that it was Bonnie.

"Call Lexi, tell her you'll be her friend again."

"B-But the ghost." She whimpered.

"It's okay, I took care of her. She won't come back."

"O-Okay."

"Okay, bye." I hung up and drove to Lexi's house.

Alexis's POV.

Bonnie just called. Turns out she was forced by someone to go against me. She wouldn't tell me who though. That made me feel a little better but still. I missed Jake. Badly. The door bell rang, mom went to get it.

"Lex, someone's here to see you." She yelled from downstairs. I sighed and walked down. To see that Jake was standing at the door. I gasped and ran back up, Jake came after me.

"Lexi." He whispered.

"No, it's okay. Just leave me alone." I replied, holding back tears.

"Let me explain." He begged.

"Fine." I pouted and walked to my room. He followed.

"Explain." I urged.

"You see, the um whacked ghost." He looked at me cautiously.

"Yes?" I asked.

"She well said she'd kill Bonnie if she didn't ditch you and she's kill you if I didn't break up with you." He whispered.

"Okay…" I was confused.

"But she's gone now. I still love you, I only did what I did because she said she'd hurt you. I didn't want anything to happen to you so that's what I did." Aww, that was so cute. I smiled.

"So are you mad at me? Are we together again?" He asked.

"Yeah." I smiled and hugged him. He started kissing me and I felt like this couldn't get any better.

_Five years later…_

I stood nervously in my dress. My dad took my hand and walked me down the aisle. I saw Jake's smiling face looking at me. Father Dominic who was about eighty or ninety now smiled at me. I smiled lightly and walked to Jake.

"Do you, Alexis DeSilva wish to take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?" Father Dom asked.

"I do." I smiled and Father Dom turned to Jake.

"Do you, Jake Slater wish to take this women as your lawfully wedded wife?

"I do." Jake said in his deep voice.

"You may kiss the bride." Father Dom said, smiling. Jake leaned towards me giving me the best kiss ever. All was right in this world.

-The End-

* * *

Thanks for reading,

Eternal Lyfe


End file.
